


make the world new again

by bladeCleaner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Canon Compliant, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeCleaner/pseuds/bladeCleaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls to which eccentric is a relative term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make the world new again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [80x8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/80x8/gifts).



GA: I Thought Id Be Friendly Though  
GA: And Remind You That You Do In Fact Have A Hand In All The Terrible Things That Are About To Happen  
GA: Because Thats What Friends Are For  
GA: And The Fact That What Ensues Will Be Terrible  
GA: Is An Immutable Fact I Am Stating For The Record  
GA: And The Fact That We Will Not Be On The Same Team Is Similarly Immutable  
GA: It Does Not Mean That Teamwork Is What Isnt Taking Place Here  
AA: s0rry i didnt f0ll0w that

SWEEPS IN THE PAST (but not many)

AA: hi  
GA: Im Sorry But Im Currently Busy Working On A Project So Maybe You Should Go  
AA: what kind  
GA: The Kind In Which I Alter Fabrics Into Something More Aesthetically Pleasing  
GA: If Youre A Troll  
GA: Which I Presume You Are  
GA: This Is Where You Proclaim Your Disinterest  
AA: n0 i would like t0 kn0w th0ugh  
AA: y0ure s0lluxs friend right  
AA: he says maybe i can ‘2hut you up about cravat2’  
AA: i mean hist0rically speaking fashi0n-inclined tr0lls 0nly existed 0nce  
AA: pre-handmaid  
AA: s0 im quite interested in talking t0 s0me0ne interested in it n0w  
GA: Um  
GA: Well Yes  
GA: Are You The Troll Indiana Jones Terezi Keeps Mentioning  
AA: 0_0  
GA: Sollux Just Calls You The Archaeologist  
AA: haha  
AA: 0_0  
AA: thats me i supp0se  
GA: Im Quite Surprised Youd Pester Me So Casually Now Though  
GA: Shouldnt You Be Asleep At This Hour  
GA: The Sun Is Up  
AA: 0h  
AA: i didnt l0se track 0f time  
AA: i just have s0me ins0mnia  
GA: Interesting  
AA: h0w ab0ut y0u?  
AA: s0llux calls y0u the diurnal 0ne  
GA: Well  
GA: I Suppose  
GA: Amongst Our Friends I Would Be Considered Quite Eccentric  
AA: well hes als0 friends with the heiress apparent  
AA: we all span every bl00d caste p0ssible  
AA: eccentric is a relative term isnt it  
GA: Point Taken  
GA: My Apologies For Being Snippish  
GA: My Name Is Kanaya Maryam  
AA: aradia megid0

Contrary to popular belief it is Aradia Megido who first begins meddling into your life.

You’ve been gravely concerned. You’ve been offhandedly worried. Perhaps a tad meddlesome. Nothing beyond the strict boundaries of pityfriendship, really. Trolls keep telling you to stop being fussy, but you are purely trying to be cautious and you always try to maintain boundaries.

Aradia defenestrates the subtle art of inquiry and goes straight for your jugular.

AA: s0 y0u sleep in the night  
AA: whats that like  
GA: Uh  
GA: Dark

AA: y0ur lusus is a m0thergrub  
AA: thats really fascinating  
AA: ive 0nly seen murals p0rtraying her  
AA: whats she like  
GA: Well

AA: s0  
AA: 0k  
AA: lets try this again  
AA: explain t0 me again ab0ut  
AA: fashi0n  
GA: 0_0

She dismantles you, bit by bit, until you fold away the lengthy adjectives and start to learn a few things about her. You learn about architecture and history. You are very fond of her selfies, especially when she poses as Troll Indiana Jones with her adorable hat.

Eventually you do end up prodding and fussing.

GA: Im Just Suggesting  
GA: That It Might Not Be Healthy For You To Sleep So Irregularly  
AA: im fine  
AA: s0metimes its hard  
AA: t0  
AA: get s0me v0ices 0ut 0f y0ur head  
AA: a mind is n0t a quiet place  
AA: its hard and n0b0dy understands   
GA: Hmm  
GA: I Understand  
GA: In Which I Mean I Will Pretend To Comprehend This Cryptic Statement Because Thats What Friends Do  
GA: I Find Fresh Air Helps  
AA: yeah  
AA: thats why i ad0re expl0ring

Most days you find you cannot understand her. She is an enigma. She is an intense academic, a fierce FLARPER and an adorable explorer all at once. 

She is vibrant down to her bones with curiosity. It’s what makes you click.

She tells you about dust-covered tombs engraved with ancient runes and you tell her about uncovering zombie corpses in gold desert sands, beyond the garden you’ve built for yourself.

AA: by the way i think thats really beautiful kanaya  
GA: Hm What Is  
AA: you live in the alternian desert  
AA: yet y0uve gr0wn trees and grass in the middle 0f that barren wasteland  
AA: y0ure amazing  
GA:  
GA: Thank You

Your face had flushed straight green after that for five minutes. When you’d ambled over to check on your lusus she’d lain a mandible on your cheek, wondering at your unconscious smile.

Vriska pesters you and pesters you to blackmail her into giving up Team Charge, but you refuse. Vriska may be your moirail, she may be a lot of things you want, but you won’t give up one of the only other friends you have.

Karkat calls Sollux out on introducing ‘TWO OF THE MOST WEIRDEST BROADS I KNOW’ and then apologizes to you both later excessively.

CG: YEAH OKAY THAT WAS REALLY A DICK MOVE, I’M SORRY.  
CG: FUCK KNOWS YOU TWO ARE THE ONLY GIRLS I RESPECT IN THIS CLUSTERFUCK OF MAD BITCHES.  
CG: WELL THAT AND FEFERI BUT SINCE SHE’S PALE FOR ERIDAN THAT’S HIGHLY DEBATABLE.

Feferi calls you two absolutely _adorabubble_ , Nepeta keeps angling for flush whenever she pulls you two in a roleplaying group memo and Terezi has proposed a threesome.

GA: Basically  
GA: Our Friends Poking Their Frond In Everyone Elses Affairs  
GA: I Admit  
GA: It Is Almost As If The Grubcounters Have Been Moved At A One Hundred And Eighty Degree Angle  
AA: is that ir0ny  
GA: Yes  
GA: Sorry I Know Thats Weird  
GA: Maybe Im An Alien In Diguise

You see her in person exactly once before she dies.

You’d told her your address, never expecting her to come see you. You’ve never seen any of your friends in real life, save for Vriska.

She’s bloody and panting by the time she arrives at your door. It’s dawn and you’ve just awoken, lounging around in your green dress with the pink belt. When you hear a knock at your hiveblock entrance you immediately grab your lipstick and gingerly approach the door. Zombies wouldn’t have made it past your lusus, but then again she hasn’t been as strong as late.

What you get when you open the door isn’t the walking undead, it’s a punch-drunk rustblood leaking iron all over the grass. Her hands behind her back.

She says, “You have colorful decorations!” and stands there.

“May I come in?” she says, voice thick as syrup as she coughs out a little blood.

“By the hair of the Condesce,” you breathe, “What happened to you?”

She reveals her hands and they’re covered in olive blood.

“So make bones out of that,” she says, and grins. She has this mad, manic smile, obsessed with destruction. You gravitate to that, a little unconsciously, a lot with some sort of sick desire. Mothergrub help you, you were always infatuated with fatality, always attracted to-

Then she laughs and you’re waiting for the 8r8k-damn it, _break_ -in the sound. You’re waiting for her voice to make that unforgettable crack. You’re waiting for her laughter to suddenly turn into a hysterical sob or a scream. But that’s all she does. Laugh. It’s enough to scare you, a little-and you could be a zombie-hunter in a few solar sweeps.

You want to say, “Aradia, you are insane and I am moirails with Vriska Serket so that is saying quite a voluminous amount,” but you say instead, “Come in.”

She staggers inside dripping blood.

“Do you have any food?”

You stretch yourself to your fullest height. Both of you are five and the same height, but she’s slouching under her own injuries.

“I will keep this brief. You look close to death. You can have food after I attend to your injuries.”

She looks ready to protest, but you nearly shove her into the washing receptacle. She sighs and strips without abashment.

You get out your medical kit. First you allow her to wash herself until she’s clean of all blood then you slowly clean her wounds more intensely, then apply medication and bandages. To her credit she does not even wince once, though her ribs are bruised and there will always be a scar visible on the back of her neck if she does not let her hair down. She’s slashed on her thighs and arms, but nothing that won’t fade away after a dark season.

For a rustblood she’s surprisingly sturdy, though part of that must be the muscles she’s accumulated after dodging so many booby traps over the sweeps.  
  
You give her your red dress to wear while you put her clothes to soak in a bowl for a while, telling her you’ll sew them up eventually.

“Thank you.”

“May I ask you something?”

“Yeah.”

“Why here? Why not Sollux’ or Terezi or Tavros?”

“You’re the only one I know who…knows how to…repair? Recreate? Build, put together,” she says, struggling a little, still looking beautiful. You’ve seen her webcam photos, of course, but up close she’s curvy and eyes bright. Some would call her plain but she’s lovely and her smile could light up spaceships. She continues, “I trust you to be in one piece, when the rest of us are best at taking things apart.”

She claps hands over her mouth, and your entire face warms.

“Aradia-” you begin.

“I’m sorry, yes, that was awful, I know you’re with Vriska, I’m sorry, just forget I said it.”

You realize, with a terrible jolt, how bad this looks. She came to you, completely vulnerable, near to bleeding out and you took her in and nursed her without question or even quadrantal expectation. Your blue-blooded moirail is a twist in your gut when all you want to do is place palm to Aradia’s face and smooth away all the creases in her mind.

But Vriska. Perigee after perigee chasing after her. Her throaty laugh and runaway soul, you know too much about her to give up now, even if things with Aradia are serendipity.

“I trust you too,” you murmur. “But we can’t do this. You have Tavros and Sollux and I have Vriska.”

She takes a shuddering breath.

“Okay.”

You take her hand into yours, calm as the sea-completely and not at all.

“You discover things, archaelogist,” you tease gently. “You’ll find a way.”

“And you-you’re a maker in every sense of the word, Kanaya,” she says, soft. “You make me wish this world was worth saving.”

GA: Ill Be Here To Help  
GA: If You Need Me  
AA: 0k  
AA: thanks


End file.
